


It HAD to be a Krispy Kreme

by UnicornAffair



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Krispy Kreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Trini hated Krispy  Kreme, specifically their donuts. Leave it to a cute cashier and she's there every freaking day, ordering donuts she hates as she tries to garner up the courage to just ask the girl out.Tumblr Prompt Credit goes to The-gay-ranger





	It HAD to be a Krispy Kreme

**Author's Note:**

> A post from the the-gay-ranger on Tumblr
> 
> "Can someone write an AU where Trini goes to Krispy Kreme with Zack one day and spots this gorgeous cashier (Kim ofc) so after that day Trini goes there daily and orders a donut even tho she hates them (I know she doesn’t but let’s pretend) just so she could see her and eventually find the courage to ask her out?"
> 
> It looked like such a fun idea for a ficlet so I wanted to take a swing at it. :) I hope you like it!

Trini didn’t know how Zack managed to even get her inside of a Krispy Kreme. Oh right, she lost a bet, and now she had to buy him whatever breakfast he wanted. Trini wasn’t crazy, she liked sugary sweets, but there was something about the Krispy Kreme brand that felt off to her. Even a freaking glazed donut left a strange taste in her mouth. She hated this place, and currently she hated Zack for making her come here. There was nothing in this world that could make her enjoy coming to this place, especially under the context of losing.

“Hi, welcome to Krispy Kreme, can I help you?” Crap. Thank God Zack was with her because she couldn’t find words to reply to the stunning cashier. Oh no she’s hot. Oh no. Even wearing a standardized forest green polo and white baseball cap she would still be considered the most beautiful girl Trini had ever laid eyes on. She wasn’t prepared for this. No one could be prepared for this. 

“Are you getting anything?” Trini must have completely missed the fact that Zack had ordered, she was too busy recovering from a lightning strike. The cashier looked from her companion to her, she looked concerned for Trini at this point. 

Just order something. Anything. Don’t look like an idiot. “Uh yeah um” Trini rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly feeling extremely warm, “I’ll just take a glazed donut and an iced latte” Ew, gross, she couldn’t stop herself. Where did that even come from? What’s even in a latte? It was far too late now. She would just have to suck it up and eat the crappy donut.

“Okay, what name is this going to be under?”

Trini fumbled her response, “Trini” she was sure it sounded fine, but by the way Zack was looking at her she wasn’t too sure. Trini shyly smiled, trying to recover the best she could while paying for their breakfast.

The pair of teenagers stepped aside so the next person in line could order. The moment Trini recognized the grin on Zack Taylor’s face she scowled at him, “What’s so funny?”

Zack lowered his voice, his back to the cashier he motioned with his head vaguely in her direction, “She’s hot, but I’m sure you’ve noticed” He couldn’t help the oncoming laughter as Trini’s eyes widened. 

“Tch” She shook her head, folding her arms, trying to save face at this point, “Yeah whatever, I  _ guess _ she’s pretty” Downplaying it was the only card in her deck that she could play.

Zack knew the girl all too well, he rose a questioning brow, “What’s her name?”

If they weren’t in a public place she would’ve punched him in the arm by now, he could be such a little shit whenever either of them were around a hot girl. “...Kimberly” Zack started laughing, of course Trini had taken the moment to check the cashier’s name tag that was being a good customer.

“I have an order for Didi” A different Krispy Kreme employee had been running the orders once they were ready. “Didi?” The blonde boy looked into the bag, “I have a glazed donut, and a double dark chocolate with a iced latte and a regular coffee”

Zack looked at Trini incredulously as the girl didn’t make a move to grab their order “...I think that’s you”    

“That goes to them” The cashier pointed at Trini and Zack so the blonde could move onto the next thing. Krispy Kreme was busy for breakfast and they needed to keep their assembly line going. Shit. The beautiful girl at the counter didn’t even catch Trini’s  _ name  _ right. 

 

***

The next day Trini came back to the Krispy Kreme, without Zack this time. Maybe if she ordered a different kind of donut it'd be better, that she didn't really give this place a proper chance. Yeah, that was why she came back the very next day, donuts, not the pretty girl behind the counter. She didn't purposefully come at a later time so the establishment wouldn't be as busy. No, that would be crazy.

Kimberly smiled broadly, “Welcome to Krispy Kreme how can I help you?” It was the kind of smile cashiers would send to customers, like a fake phone voice to be polite, but she could melt Trini into a puddle. 

Trini swallowed the lump in her throat, “Uhh, I’ll just have a glazed donut and an iced latte” That wasn't the plan. She was supposed to be trying something new, that was totally why she came. Trini didn't even like glazed, she hated the way it tasted, why did she keep doing this? 

“Okay, sure thing” Kimberly had been oblivious to Trini’s internal struggle with pastries, “Didi right?”

“Hm?” This girl actually remembered her name after only being here once. Maybe she just had really good memory. That was it. Wait no, she couldn't just accept that her new name was Didi. “Oh, it's Trini actually”

“I'm so sorry” The cashier genuinely seemed apologetic, “It can get pretty crazy here...so,  _ Trini _ , will that be for here or to go?” 

“For here” At least this time Trini didn't fumble as much with her wallet, so that was a small victory. Since she was the only customer there at this off hour, her order had been made pretty quickly. Ugh, she should have said to go, now she had to eat a donut she didn't even like just as an excuse to stay here longer.

Trini picked a table far enough away to low key be able to check out Kim. Now she had to force herself to eat this disgusting sugar dough, at least she had a latte to wash it down. As long as she didn’t make a face she’d be in the clear. It had to be a freaking Krispy Kreme. She couldn't have worked literally anywhere else? 

Feeling uncomfortable with just sitting there, Trini pulled her phone out and started typing a message to Zack. ‘ _ I think I'm going to ask the Krispy Kreme girl out’   _ Trini deleted the message before she could send it. No. She couldn't let Zack in on her minor crush. He'd never let it down or  _ worse  _ he'd try to be her ‘wingman’. All she needed to do was to muster up the courage. Easier said than done.

 

***

On the third day Trini entered the Krispy Kreme with a mission statement. She was going garner the courage to ask the pretty girl out. Today would be the day she would stop having to come to this place.

“Hey Trini” This time Kimberly’s expression lit up to greet the familiar face. She remembered her name, her  _ real _ name, and actually seemed genuinely happy to see her. “Your usual?”

Trini’s grin was lopsided, smitten with the girl in front of her. Not even thinking she responded, “Sure”  _ Goddamnit.  _ She had to suffer through another awful glazed donut. Today wasn’t her day. 

 

***

The day before had been a minor setback, today was a new day, a new chance. She needed a different approach, as in an approach that involved actually being able to speak to girl without looking like an idiot. If she couldn’t order a stupid pastry, she couldn’t ask a girl out, it was as simple as that. How could a single person be so painfully distracting? 

Like clockwork Trini entered the fine establishment with one thing on her mind, she needed to up her game, not get distracted by...well, literally everything. She had a strategy, if she didn’t look directly at Kimberly’s face, she may have a fighting chance. So currently Trini was giving the menu her full attention. “I think I want to try something new today” A smile tugged at her lips, “What would you recommend?” 

Since Trini would always come at such an off time, there were no customers waiting in line behind her, Kimberly could afford to spend the extra time for small conversation. “Well, you know, I’m obligated to say that any choice here is a good choice” She turned her head to look at the donuts in the glass case beside her, knowing which ones had been sitting there the longest. Kimberly leaned forward, lowering her voice as if big brother could hear her giving away their secrets, “Personally I like the powdered sugar ones with the strawberry filling”

Trini’s breath hitched at the close proximity, no she was going strong she couldn’t screw this up now, “You  _ are  _ the expert” The shorter girl smirked, feeling a bit more confident now, “So I’ll have to trust your judgement, no pressure” 

“You won’t be disappointed” Kim laughed, shaking her head as she rung Trini’s order in, “Still sticking with the latte?” The lattes actually didn’t suck, Trini could at least admit that. 

“Nah I’m feeling like a shakeup, I’ll have a hot chocolate” She grabbed her wallet from her back pocket, she really needed to suck it up and ask this girl out soon or else she’d be spending about five dollars a day. “For here”

Trini found herself at her usual table, she was feeling pretty damn good about that exchange, and now she was rewarded with a new type of donut. Maybe she was just being overly critical on the glazed. She gave the new donut a chance taking a bite into it, instantly regretting it, oh god it was even  _ worse _ . Trini did her best, trying not to make a disgusted face, as she forced herself to finish the sugary crime against her tastebuds. Hopefully Kimberly had better taste in women than she did in pastry. 

Trini glanced over to the cashier and made direct eye contact, the other girl brought a finger to her nose, motioning that Trini needed to wipe the powdered sugar off of her face. Flustered by the gesture, Trini grabbed a napkin to wipe the powder off of her nose and the jelly off of the corner of her lips. What a freaking mess. Kimberly put a hand to cover her mouth as she quietly chuckled. That must’ve been a good sign.

 

***

It was dumb for Trini to expect Kimberly to be at the Krispy Kreme every single day at the same time. However she still felt disappointed when she was greeted by the blonde boy with the name Jason on his nametag. He’s a cute guy, but not Kimberly.  At least she didn’t have to suffer through one of the donuts, she just ordered a cup of coffee to go. 

 

***

Trini chanced coming to the Krispy Kreme the next day, this time she’d really be ready to do this, she was sure of it. That was until she caught a glimpse of Kimberly behind the register. Kimberly had gotten a haircut sometime over the past day and damn that girl could rock a bob. Thankfully there were a couple of customers before her in line, it gave her an opportunity to get herself together. Damn her hands were starting to clam up, she needed to let out a sigh.  _ Wow _ .

“Trini, hey” Every day Trini came, Kimberly would still greet her by name, maybe she did that with every customer but it would always make Trini feel special. “So what’ll it be today? Still feeling adventurous?”   

“Yeah, yeah” She was  _ not  _ getting that awful jelly filled donut again, ever again. She swallowed the lump in her throat, gesturing to the display window next to them, “I’ll have that one” Trini didn’t even really look, it didn’t matter, she would probably hate every stupid donut in this place. But here she was,  _ again _ . 

“You’re sure?” Kimberly didn’t seem to be convinced but with Trini shrugging and nodding her approval she did her job and rang it in. “Is that all for today?”

“Just a hot chocolate” Trini rubbed her neck, she had to say something else, “Um, I like your hair...it’s cute” What she wanted to say was drop dead sexy, but this was a Krispy Kreme.

“Oh thank you” Trini’s sheepish smile was met with a bashful grin, the girl bringing a hand to her short hair as a reflex, “It was starting to get too long so I thought, why not do something drastic? Shake it up”

Trini nodded, “It suits you” She bit her lip, now would be the perfect opportunity to finally just rip of the bandaid and just ask the girl out. “Hey uh-”

“I have an order for Trini” Damn it Jason. Trini grabbed the paper bag from the other Krispy Kreme worker’s hands, trying her best not to glare at him for completely ruining her momentum. When she turned back Kimberly was already talking to the next person in line….she missed her chance today.

As she headed to her usual table a familiar face stopped her, “Hey Crazy Girl I’m surprised to see you here” Zack laughed, motioning to a table he had been sitting at. It was only a matter of time before she would run into her best friend, he freaking loved this place. It was annoying. “I thought you hated Krispy Kreme” Well he wasn’t wrong. When Trini’s jaw clenched he instantly knew what she was up to, his eyes drifting over to the cashier. “Oh ho you have it bad”

“Oh shut up” Trini warned him through gritted teeth as she took out the donut she bought. Zack could only laugh when he saw that she purchased one of Krispy Kreme’s fun face donuts. A donut with yellow frosting topped off with chocolate icing to complete an expression. Trini actually payed for a freaking winky faced donut. “...What the hell…” For all the time she spent in this damn place, she had no idea these were even a thing. Trini chanced glancing to the cashier, Kimberly adding insult to injury by actually  _ winking  _ at her. 

Zack didn’t miss it, “Dude, you gotta ask her out. She’s into you” He shook his head in disbelief that she hadn’t yet, “If you don’t  _ I’ll  _ freaking ask her out for you”

“Don’t you dare” Trini glared at him, “Look, I’ve just been trying to find the right moment” Trini took a bite out of the donut, making sure to start with it’s eye so it would stop mocking her. Her brows twinged for just a moment, she absolutely hated this donut. Oh, gross, it had a filling too. That’s what the hot chocolate was for. Washing away this horrible texture from the roof of her mouth.

“Right moment? That’s full of crap” Zack laughed, “You look like you’re literally in pain. Trini. Just ask her out, if she says yes...that’s fantastic if she says no. You never have to step foot in this place ever again” Not just because she hated the donuts here, but because rejection would be too embarrassing for her. “It’s a win win?”

“Real nice pep talk” Trini rolled her eyes in annoyance. He did have a point, she couldn’t keep torturing herself like this. “I’m not going to ask her out  _ now _ ...she looks really busy”

Zack craned his neck to look over Trini’s shoulder to see that without any customers in line, Kimberly had a chance to look at her cellphone. Yeah, _real_ busy. “You’re killing me” Zack then opened his wallet and slid a five dollar bill to her, “Go up there, order another donut, and just woman up and ask her out”

Trini glanced in Kimberly’s direction, biting her lip, she could do this. “I’m  _ not  _ eating another freaking donut” She already forced herself to eat the stupid winky face, she could only take so much of this. 

“Oh, no, the donuts for me” Zack rested his hands behind his neck as he leaned back in his chair, “If you could get me a double chocolate eclair you’d be my favorite girl in the whole world”

“Tch, fine.  _ Fine  _ I’ll freaking do it” Trini took the money, he was such a freaking dork, but if she wasn’t going to do this now she might never do it. She would have to suffer a fate where she would come in and force herself to eat hell donuts every  _ single  _ day until...death at this rate. “Okay” With one last deep breath she started to make her move to the front counter, it was now or never.

“Hey” Kimberly returned her phone to it’s hiding place, pleasantly surprised to see that Trini had returned, if anything to give her something to do during this slow period. “Back for another ‘fun face’?” 

“Mm tempting” Absolutely not, “If you could get me a double chocolate eclair that’d be awesome” As Kimberly moved from behind the counter to grab the fun filled donut from the display case, Trini rubbed the back of her neck, she needed to just power through this “I ah...look, I don’t do this kind of thing much” Kimberly wrapped the eclair up and placed it in a paper bag, setting it on the counter, “I just thought that  _ maybe _ uh” Trini swallowed hard, feeling Kimberly’s eyes on her, “We could go out sometime” She fiddled with her hands, just to keep them occupied, “Like on a date”

“I was wondering when you were going to ask, it took you long enough” Kimberly’s expression softened, taking the nervous girls hand so she could use her order pen to write down a phone number onto her arm. “I get off at four”

“Wait” Trini blinked, clearly in shock that this did  _ not  _ blow up in her face, “ _ What _ ?”

Kimberly could only laugh, “You’re cute when you’re flustered...no one likes Kripsy Kreme  _ that  _ much” She had an excellent point.  

“What?….If you knew, why didn’t you say anything?” Trini stared at her in disbelief, so she had figured her out all this time?

“Oh, I was having way too much fun” Kimberly took her hat off, running her fingers through her short locks, yeah she was definitely trying to kill Trini. “Jason, I’m taking my break” She backed away from the counter, bringing a hand to her ear, using it like a pretend phone, “Call me”

Trini may of hated the donuts here, but she certainly was smitten by the girl who sold them. 


End file.
